


UN SÁBADO MÁS

by Aliena232



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliena232/pseuds/Aliena232
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SUMMARY: Edward, que trabaja tocando el piano en un bar de mala muerte, siente que ha tocado fondo. La mujer que compartía su vida lo acaba de abandonar dejándolo completamente solo, pero otra mujer lo espera en la sombra para ayudarle…</p>
            </blockquote>





	UN SÁBADO MÁS

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este Song Shot me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de la magnífica SM, yo solo he jugado con ellos para crear esta historia. Y por supuesto la canción, "El hombre del Piano", pertenece a la inigualable Ana Belen ( www. you tube watch?v =bTS3zZ knqIU)

_** ** _

__

_**UN SÁBADO MÁS** _

_**Basado en la canción "El hombre del Piano" de Ana Belén.** _

_**Narración en tercera persona.** _

"Esta es la historia de un sábado de no importa qué mes, y de un hombre sentado al piano, de no importa que viejo café…"

—Hola Edward ¿Cómo te va? –preguntó Sam poniéndose a su altura.

—Bueno, bien. Un poco mejor quizás.

—Esa mujer no te convenía amigo, todos nos dábamos cuenta pero no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver.

—Sí, tienes razón. Yo, como muchos otros, opté por el camino equivocado, en ese camino estaba ella. Uno sueña con muchas cosas, profesionalmente, ser una estrella, uno de los grandes, era mi objetivo. Esas decisiones me alejaron de lo que me hacía feliz, de quien me hacía feliz. Por no herir a alguien, por pensar que no podría soportar la fama que mi carrera supondría…—dejó la frase inconclusa.

—¿Fama? –Preguntó Sam— ¿Llamas fama a tocar en un café de mala muerte, lleno de borrachos oliendo a cerveza?, rayos si hasta el micrófono lleva impregnado su olor

—Es así como he acabado Sam, tocando en este bar. Pero hubo un tiempo distinto, uno en el que pensé que me convertiría en el maestro pianista más joven de Estados Unidos, era feliz, me habían llamado para tocar en una importante orquesta, ella, mi familia… todos estaban orgullosos de mí. Hasta que esa mujer me embaucó.

—Era una zorra sin escrúpulos, todos nos dimos cuenta nada más conocerla. Pero parecías tan enamorado de ella…

—Nunca lo estuve, y ella siempre lo supo. Pero después de verme forzado a dejar a Bella —Sam me miró intensamente a los ojos al oír ese nombre— estábamos cómodos el uno con el otro. El sentimiento de pérdida, de saber que si ella me dejaba me quedaría solo pudo más. Mi familia no me habla por lo que hice, ella no me habla. No he vuelto a saber de ellos, ni siquiera saben dónde estoy. Estoy solo—.Edward no se percató de la mirada llena de lástima que Sam le dedicaba.

Sin decir una palabra más se adentraron dentro del aquel apestoso y hediondo local. Edward como si de un autómata se tratara fue hacia el piano y se sentó a tocar, mientras los clientes se miraban entre sí buscando su pareja. Conociendo su más que enfermiza adicción a la bebida, uno de los camareros le puso un vaso de whisky en la mano. Con manos temblorosas, pues llevaba mucho tiempo sobrio, Edward lo tomó y le dio un sorbo dándose cuenta de que no llevaba más de cinco minutos allí y ya todo él apestaba a humo, tabaco y sudor.

"Toma el vaso y le tiemblan las manos, apestando entre humo y sudor, y se agarra a su tabla de naufrago, volviendo a su eterna canción…"

Encogiéndose de hombros, en un gesto resignado empezó a tocar la canción con la que siempre iniciaba los sábados, aquella que le había compuesto a su niña aquel sábado en que le pidió que fuera su novia.

Un sábado más –pensó Edward— un sábado más de mi larga vida. ¿En qué mes estoy? Que mas me da solo sé que es otro sábado más.

De repente se dio cuenta de que alguien había colocado un espejo nuevo en aquella pared desvencijada sustituyendo al que hace una semana había roto un cliente borracho. Se miró en él mientras tocaba, y de repente el espejo, como si de un espejo mágico se tratara, le devolvió el aspecto de aquel jovencito de dieciséis años, feliz, esperanzado y locamente enamorado. Con los ojos brillantes por la emoción y sin dejar de tocar su nana su mente voló hacia su niñez.

"…cada vez que el espejo de la pared le devuelve más joven la piel, se le encienden los ojos y su niñez viene a tocar junto a él…"

—Hola ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Me llamo Bella ¿Y vosotros?

—Yo soy Edward y ella Alice, mi hermana.

—Aquel de allí es mi hermano Emmet y ese otro mi hermano Jacob.

—Podemos jugar contigo.

—Claro

XXX

— Tienes una cara de tonto enamorado ¿Quién es ella? –le preguntó su hermana Alice siempre tan cotilla.

—No te lo voy a decir hermanita, ni muerto te lo digo.

—Entonces ya sé quién es.

—Alice, como le digas algo te mato.

—Tranquilo hermano, que yo no voy a decir nada, pero te aconsejo que te des prisa, Mike también está interesado en ella.

—¿Ese apestoso, pervertido y maloliente chico?

—El mismo.

XXX

—Bella —le dijo tomando su mano entre las suyas –te he querido desde siempre ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

—Menos mal, pensé que iba a tener que acabar pidiéndotelo yo.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—Es un por supuesto –y los dos se abrazaron y besaron mientras se tumbaban uno encima del otro en la hierba de aquel hermoso prado al que siempre solían ir. Y allí Bella perdió su inocencia en brazos de aquel muchacho que lo era todo para ella. Allí Edward supo que esa niña que le había dado ese maravilloso regalo, seria para siempre el amor de su existencia.

XXX

—Perdón –dijo de pronto uno de los clientes totalmente borracho que había caído contra él sobresaltándole, sacándole de su ensimismamiento.

—No pasa nada, tranquilo –dijo Edward volviendo a sumergirse en sus tormentosos recuerdos, un constante recordatorio de cada uno de sus imperdonables errores.

"Pero siempre hay borrachos con babas que le recuerdan quien fue. El más joven maestro al piano vencido por una mujer…"

—Tanya ¿Qué haces en mi cama? –preguntó Edward sobresaltado al despertarse y encontrarse de pronto junto a esa mujer en su cama, mujer a la que consideraba una buena amiga.

—Ummm…tu me trajiste aquí anoche ¿recuerdas?—farfulló ella medio dormida aunque con una preocupante sonrisa.

—No, no recuerdo nada Tanya, nada en absoluto.

—Pues no decías eso mismo ayer mientras hacíamos el amor…

—¿Qué hicimos el amor? Tanya, eso no puede ser cierto. Tengo novia, sabes que estoy enamorado y…—gritó Edward sin control, levantándose apresuradamente de esa cama, testigo de su infidelidad.

—Pues no pareces quererla mucho cuando no quieres traerla con nosotros de viaje. No seas cínico, Edward.

—Te he dicho muchas veces que no quiero que se inmiscuya en este mundo Tanya, no es para ella. Somos exitosos, tenemos fama, yo soy un gran pianista de una de las orquestas más prestigiosas del país, tu una gran cantante pero ¿y qué?, ¿qué hay detrás de todo esto? drogas, alcohol… y por lo que veo en exceso. Muy borracho tenía que estar para acostarme contigo Tanya y aún así perdona pero no me lo puedo creer. No te ofendas, eres una mujer muy guapa pero yo jamás engañaría a mi Bella. Yo no he podido hacer eso, no soy así, no me han educado para esto. ¡No! Me niego a creerte.

—Pues ahí tienes la prueba del delito –dijo señalando a la papelera repleta de condones usados que había en uno de los lados de la cama de aquel lujoso hotel.

—¡Por dios…! ¿Cómo he podido hacer una cosa así?–dijo Edward levantándose horrorizado, intuyendo que Tanya le había contado la verdad —A mi Bella, al amor de mi vida. Tanya, ¿cómo es posible que consintieras en algo así?, yo…yo no te quiero, lo sabes de sobra ¿porque lo has hecho?, ¿no te das cuenta Tanya?, la he engañado y no…no puedo olvidarlo y seguir con ella como si nada. La he engañado y todo por tu culpa…por dios –seguía diciendo mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo nerviosamente — ¿no te das cuenta? ella…ella nunca me perdonara y aunque lo haga, nunca podré perdonarme a mí mismo. Confiaba en ti Tanya, pensaba que eras nuestra amiga, te lleve a Forks, te presente a mi familia, a Bella… y a la primera de cambio ¿qué haces?, traicionas nuestra confianza. Te metes en mi cama y estás ahí mirándome como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

—Pues no es así como yo lo veo, mi amor, —dijo Tayna de forma sugerente, descubriendo su cartas–el hecho de que no hayas tenido reparos en acostarte conmigo, significa que no quieres a Bella lo suficiente. Puede que hayas confundido sentimientos Edward, puede que pensaras que lo que es amor no era solo más que amistad.

— Yo la quiero Tanya, por mucho que te empeñes, ella es el amor de mi vida, lo sé, lo siento. Me has engañado Tanya, pero no lo has conseguido, nunca la dejaré. Le diré la verdad y espero que me perdone —dijo paseándose nerviosamente por la habitación.

—Tú no la quieres Edward, estás enamorado de mí, me lo dice la pasión con la que te entregaste a mi anoche, las cosas que me decías. Yo…yo fui sincera contigo Edward…te pregunte por Bella y me dijiste que me olvidara de ella, que era nuestra noche y que Bella solo era una niñata estúpida que…

—¡Eso es mentira! ¡Jamás diría una cosa así de mi Bella, Tanya! ¡Jamás!—bramó Edward fuera de sí.

—Tú mismo Edward –contestó Tanya levantándose de la cama dándole una visión de su cuerpo desnudo, indiferente a su estallido emocional.

—Si dices que yo hice todo eso anoche Tanya ¿Por qué mi cuerpo ahora no reacciona ni un poquito al verte así?—le cuestionó Edward, intentando buscar una salida a todo aquello.

—Puede que estés demasiado satisfecho mi amor.

—Créeme Tanya, un hombre nunca está satisfecho de la mujer que ama.

XXX

—Edward. Estoy embarazada.

—¿Qué diablos dices Tanya?, no…no puede ser, usamos protección o eso me dijiste ya que no me acuerdo de nada.

—Pues debió de fallar Edward, porque estoy embarazada. Tienes que responder Edward, no puedes abandonarme ahora. Mi carrera, mi trabajo, estoy sola. Yo era virgen Edward, tú fuiste el primero y este niño es tuyo.

—¿Qué?

XXX

—Bella lo siento, pero lo nuestro no puede continuar.

—Edward ¿Por qué dices eso? Sabes que te seguiré a donde vayas. No me importan las giras, vivir de hotel en hotel, no me importa nada…con tal de que estemos juntos.

—Bella, la vida que llevo no es para ti. Lo siento pero es mejor que lo dejemos.

—Pero ¿y esa gira que tenias pensado hacer en solitario?, ¿las canciones que componías para ello?

—Ya no me apetece hacerla, estoy bien así

—Edward…

XXX

—Tanya necesito parar. Necesito establecerme, creo, creo que voy a dejar la orquesta, estoy quemado. Necesito otra cosa. Lanzarme en solitario con mis propias composiciones, dar clases, no se…estoy agotado. En realidad nunca quise esto, yo quería tocar solo, dar conciertos, tener una casa, un hogar, establecerme. Nunca quise esto.

—Pero te gustaba la fama.

—Tocar en la orquesta era un paso hacia algo más, no pensaba que fuera definitivo yo…, yo ya no puedo más

—Eddie amor, no me apetece asentarme, pero si es lo que quieres

XXX

"Ella siempre temió echar raíces que pudieran sus alas cortar, en la jaula metida la vida se le iba y quiso sus fuerzas probar. No lamenta que de malos pasos, aunque nunca desea su mal, pero a ratos con furia golpea el piano y hay algunos que le han visto llorar…"

—Edward, Edward, amigo –le dijo Sam. Ven todo el mundo te mira. Vamos afuera un momento. Chico, estás verdaderamente mal. Ya sé que nos conocemos de hace poco, pero se escuchar y tú necesitas desahogarte. Edward, esa mujer no merece la pena ¿Tan ciego y enamorado estabas?, ¿aún lo estás?

—Edward se quedo mirando a aquel desconocido, aquel simple compañero que conocía desde hacia tan solo un mes y vio la mirada de alguien en quien se podía confiar. Él había tocado fondo y realmente necesitaba un amigo, así que empezó a desahogarse

—Así que la dejaste sin cerciorarte de si el embarazo era cierto o no.

—Sí, así fue. Seguimos en la orquesta durante un tiempo más, pero yo me sentía ahogado. Quería establecerme, quería un hogar, quería ser concertista de piano…quería…, pero lo que más quería lo había perdido por imbécil y estúpido. Al final Tanya acepto a que dejáramos la orquesta, pero yo no tenía ganas ni de vivir, no sin mi Bella. La relación entre Tanya y yo cada vez fue más distante y fría. No podía perdonarla.

—Y al llegar aquí, se ha marchado con el primero que le ha prometido una vida mejor ¿no? en pocas palabras, fracasaste por su culpa y cuando ya habías tocado fondo no se quedó a recoger tus pedazos.

—Algo así—. Respondió Edward dolido, no porque la mujer amada le había abandonado, el nunca había sentido amor por ella, pero si dolido por su poca sensibilidad, por lo superficial y traicionera que había resultado.

—Edward ¿eres consciente de que esa mujer nunca te quiso?, si te hubiera querido no habría hecho lo que hizo, te hubiera dejado ser feliz con Bella. Lo que ella llamó amor, yo lo llamo egoísmo, crueldad, cinismo, hipocresía…

—Lo sé. Volvamos dentro Sam, no sea que Riley se enfade porque llevamos tanto tiempo aquí, no te preocupes estoy mejor, hablar me ha desahogado.

—¿No te has planteado nunca mandar todo al carajo y volver a por ella, a por Bella?—sugirió Sam.

—¿Para qué? Por la forma en que la dejé, seguro que me odia. Hace ya tres años de esto. Seguro que ha encontrado a otro más fiel y mejor persona. No puedo Sam, soy un fracasado.

—Pero siempre se puede volver a empezar —le dijo Sam intentado transmitirle algo de esperanza.

— No tengo ganas, no me apetece, no tengo ilusión ni fuerza, no sin ella. Volvamos dentro ¿de acuerdo?—zanjó bruscamente.

Y sin decir una palabra más los dos hombres se encaminaron de nuevo hacia aquel maloliente, hediondo oscuro y solitario café bar. Edward, nada más entrar, creyó ver una pareja conocida entre los también solitarios bailarines pero creyendo que era fruto de su imaginación fue de nuevo a su piano.

"…el micrófono huele a cerveza, el calor se podía cortar, solitarios, oscuros, buscando parejas, apurándose un sábado mas. Hay un hombre aferrado al piano la emoción empapada en alcohol y una voz que le dice pareces cansado y aun no ha salido ni el sol"

—Pareces cansado –le dijo de repente una voz suave y dulce, una voz que reconocería a distancia entre mil millones de voces. Volvió la cara despacio, tomándose su tiempo, intentando averiguar si su subconsciente o el exceso de alcohol, o los dos juntos le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Sí se la tenían que estar jugando. No podía ser. Su Bella, su niña convertida en toda una mujer, más hermosa que nunca estaba a su lado. Un poco apartados Emmett y Jacob, le sonreían educadamente y le saludaban con la mano. Era ella la que le había hablado. Intentó pellizcarse para ver si se trataba de un sueño, pero ella no le dejo. Se abalanzó a sus labios y los besó, los besó desesperadamente, con angustia, con pasión, con fuerza. Su lengua pedía permiso para entrar en su boca. Él tardo unos segundos en comprender que pasaba, el alcohol no le dejaba entender pero le devolvió el beso, con ansias, con amargura, pidiéndole perdón. Sus lenguas se devoraban ansiosas, mientras sus manos ascendían hacia la cara pómulos y mejillas, intentando reconocer a su amor, de la misma manera en que un ciego reconoce a las personas, con el tacto.

—Bella –dijo en un susurro. ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

—Tanya.

—¿Qué?—preguntó aún medio grogui.

—Ven, salgamos de aquí. Yo te lo explico todo Edward.

Como un autómata, Edward cogió aquella cálida y dulce mano que tanto había añorado y salió de aquel apestoso café. Con la mirada le dio las gracias por todo a Sam, su único amigo allí y tomado de la mano de su único amor, salió de nuevo a enfrentarse con la vida. En la calle se llevó una grata sorpresa al encontrar a toda su familia esperándolo. No faltaba ninguno, estaban sus padres Esme y Carlisle, sus tíos Eleazar y Carmen, sus primas Kate e Irina. Su hermana con Jasper. Emmet y una rubia despampánate a quien no conocía… Jacob junto a otra mujer

—¿Cómo me habéis encontrado? –susurró un poco más espabilado por el frio aire de la noche.

—Hace dos meses empecé a trabajar en el hospital de aquí de Chicago –comenzó a explicar Irina—. La otra noche estaba de guardia en urgencias cuando ingresaron a una pareja, un hombre y una mujer víctimas de un accidente de tráfico y con una tasa muy elevada de alcohol. Estaban muy mal. Al atender a la mujer, la reconocí en seguida, era Tanya—. Edward siguió aferrado a la mano de Bella, temeroso de que ella se fuera, de quedarse sin ella de nuevo. En su lecho de muerte me confesó que te había dejado abandonado en una café de mala muerte aquí mismo en Chicago. Me dijo que nunca te había deseado nada malo. Todo lo contrario, había estado locamente enamorada de ti, hasta la médula. Ese amor la llevó al engaño, consiguió engatusarte para que te acostaras con ella. Por fin iba conseguir sus sueños tenerte a ti y ser una famosa artista. Pero que tú lo estropeaste todo empeñándote en dejar la orquesta y la vida que llevabais para sumergirte en otra peor por la sencilla razón de que ya no te importaba nada ni nadie, que habías tocado fondo, los dos acabasteis por tocar fondo.

—Medio moribunda, le contó a Irina que sabía que si tú creías que te habías acostado con ella –continuo Bella—conociéndote como lo hacía, ella supo que a la larga me dejarías muerto de la vergüenza. Así que te engaño, manipulando incluso las pruebas que lo demostraban.

-Pensó que con aquel vil engaño, aquella treta de tan baja calaña, era cuestión de tiempo que me dejaras, pero no lo hacías, así que te dio un empujón mintiéndote sobre el embarazo para que te casaras con ella. Confesó que te impidió ir a aquella audición que querías y echó por tierra tus planes de tocar en solitario, porque nunca quiso que echaras raíces, porque el echar raíces significaba que quizás quisieses volver conmigo—. La voz de Bella tembló en esos momentos, todo el dolor, las lágrimas, los lamentos, la soledad, el miedo… todo estaba volviendo a ella con fuerza— Asumió que es ella la culpable de tu caída—siguió cuando logró recuperarse—, que ya no fuiste el mismo desde que me dejaste, que todo te daba igual. Que tenías pesadillas por las noches en las cuales gritabas mi nombre desesperado. Según ella actúo cegada por el amor que sentía por ti, pero ese mismo amor la enjauló. Cada vez que tú caías, que tenías un nuevo fracaso, los barrotes de esa jaula se cerraban aún más. Aguantó lo que pudo con el peso de su conciencia y de lo que había hecho contigo y cuando ya no pudo más te dejó. Me pidió antes de morir que te pidiera perdón.

—Y tu Bella ¿podrás perdonarme? –preguntó Edward ansioso, aun sin asumir todo lo que le acababan de contar.

Los minutos pasaron agónicos, el silencio era absoluto, nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Aquella decisión solo atañía a Bella, ella era la única que podría conceder el verdadero perdón y una nueva oportunidad a Edward. Bella era la otra mitad del alma de Edward y por mucho que su familia le perdonase él siempre iba a estar incompleto sin esa otra mitad.

La cabeza de Edward era un auténtico hervidero. Sabía que no debería haber hecho esa pregunta a pesar de todo. Bella se merecía algo más, no se merecía al despojo humano en el que se había convertido, se avergonzaba tanto de sí mismo…

—Pues realmente no lo sé Edward. Ella te engañó, pero tú tampoco debías tener muy claro lo que sentías por mí. Me hiciste mucho daño ¿sabes? Puede que en un futuro y si tu cambias… pero no va a ser tan fácil. Tenemos que ir poco a poco, paso a paso y además…si quieres que volvamos a estar juntos pongo una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—Que vengas ahora mismo con nosotros y no vuelvas más a ese café. Que vayas a algún sitio en donde te ayuden a dejar el alcohol y… las drogas. Que reanudes tu carrera en donde lo dejaste. Yo te ayudaré, todos te ayudaremos. ¿Estás dispuesto?

—Sí—afirmó con premura sabiendo que no era merecedor de esa oportunidad así y que sólo alguien con un alma tan pura como su amada podía hacer algo así.

—Entonces vamos, tienes que conocer a tus hijas—. Esas palabras movieron el mundo de Edward dejándolo aun más mareado y abrumado de lo que se había sentido minutos atrás.

—Mis hijas —repitió como un robot.

—Cuando me dejaste, te iba a decir que estaba embarazada. La última vez que nos vimos, antes de que sucediera todo ¿te acuerdas?, pero claro, tu preciosa y perfecta Tanya también estaba embarazada, o al menos eso creías, así que te marchaste sin darme siquiera una oportunidad de decírtelo —en la voz de Bella aun había ecos de ese dolor tan profundo que había sentido durante todos esos años, ¿había resentimiento?— Podía haber abortado ¿lo sabías?, pero las tuve por ti, porque aunque me hubieras desgarrado te quería, lo hice por Esme y Carlisle, por Alice y por mí porque siempre tendría un trocito de ti conmigo.

—Bella por dios…—suplicó Edward emocionado.

—No pasa nada Edward, ya pasó. Supongo que habrá que seguir adelante e intentar perdonar. Yo lo intentaré pero no te prometo nada, aunque tú también tienes que cumplir tu parte del trato…

—Y así lo haré. Pero antes Bella necesito….si aún me quieres aunque no me perdones aun yo…necesito

—Calla Edward –contestó Bella acercándose poco a poco a él.

Los dos se fundieron en un beso eterno, único, imparable. Sus lenguas danzaban ansiosas la danza más vieja que existe, la del amor, sus manos no podían dejar de tocarse, de explorarse, de decir con mímica lo mucho que se amaban. Cuando rompieron el beso Edward miró hacia el resto de su familia y se fundieron en un abrazo común, para después alejarse todos juntos de allí, rumbo a un nuevo comienzo.

—Que te conste –dijo Alice que yo tampoco te perdono.

—Ni yo –añadió Esme –las dos lo haremos cuando Bella lo haga.

El camino por recorrer era largo pero al fin había encontrado el rumbo y estaba en manos de su timón, de su Bella.

Dos años más tarde

El auditorio estaba a rebosar. Todo el mundo aplaudía a Edward Cullen, el famoso pianista que alguna vez en el transcurso de su carrera había tocado fondo, pero que ahora renacía con más fuerza que nunca. Su nueva composición, basada en aquellos años oscuros que vivió, y que estrenaba ese día había sido todo un éxito. En el palco principal su recién estrenada esposa, Bella y sus dos hijas gemelas, junto al resto de la familia, le aplaudían con entusiasmo.

"Toca otra vez viejo perdedor, haces que me sienta bien, es tan triste la noche que tu canción sabe a derrota y a miel"

—Has estado maravilloso amor. Enhorabuena lo has conseguido.

—Todo gracias a ti.

—No todo gracias a tu perseverancia.

—No, gracias a mi castaña de ojos color chocolate que un día se presento en aquel café dándome una nueva oportunidad –le dijo comenzando a bajarle la cremallera del vestido, mientras le daba besos en el cuello y en el lóbulo de la oreja. Bella en ese momento dejó de pensar cosas coherentes como siempre le pasaba y se dedico a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa para poder disfrutar tocando sus hermosos y sexys pectorales. Edward mientras tanto le había desabrochado el sujetador y estaba acariciándole los pezones de manera sugerente. Sin previo aviso la alzó en brazos y la depósito en la cama, situándose encima de ella. Bella llevo sus manos hasta la cinturilla del pantalón del smoking y le desabrocho los botones deshaciéndose enseguida de esa molesta prenda junto con el bóxer. Edward por su parte ya había conseguido quitarle las braguitas y estaba masajeándole el clítoris con un dedo al tiempo que invadía si intimidad con otros dos.

—Edward…por favor

—Por favor ¿qué?

—Que te necesito ya

—Pues tus deseos son órdenes. Se coloco en su entrada y de una sola estocada invadió su intimidad. Invasión que fue bien acogida por Bella que pronto empezó a moverse marcando un ritmo enloquecedor. Él entraba y salía de ella con movimientos pausados, rápidos y precisos que la estaban llevando al borde de la locura…y así el éxtasis se los llevó.

—Gracias Bella, eres mi vida, tu y las niñas lo sois. Gracias por rescatarme y por perdonarme—balbuceó emocionado por lo que había pasado instantes atrás y abrumado por todo lo que aquella hermosa mujer le había regalado.

—Todo es mérito tuyo Edward, admito que me costó, pero tú luchaste como un titán para conseguirlo, me demostraste tu amor y tu arrepentimiento día tras día.

—Nunca lo hubiera conseguido sin vosotras. Os amo a las tres.

—Creo que va a tener que ser a los cuatro.

—¿A los cuatro? –dijo Edward mirándola confundido. Pero de pronto una lucecita se encendió en su cabeza… —Bella estas…estas.

—Sí –Edward la tomo en sus brazos riendo y llorando a la vez. Acto seguido pasaron aquella noche de sábado amándose bajo la luz de la Luna de Nueva York.


End file.
